Doppelganger Dance
by Lance Corporal Sassypantz
Summary: Ren finally has the perfect life. With a successful career & Kyoko he couldn't be happier. But the appearance of a rival from his past shatters all he's worked for. Dark secrets & the hands of fate turn his world upside down. Will he able to salvage his bliss, or lose it all to a devilish fairy look-a-like? Rated M: Citruses (lots), EXPLICIT language, violence. OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

**Sup friends. I just wanna apologize for the slow-ish start. I have a tendency to start my stories a bit slow and then really get into them as it unfolds. Please be patience with me. I appreciate it very much!**

**This is story idea that came up while I was chit-chatting with my cousins in our writing group thang we have. I was really intrigued and decided to give a try. Please, let me know what you think. Thank you. **

* * *

**01: Surprise**

Red painted lips parted sensuously as his warm palm slid up her slender thigh. Lifting her leg, he wrapped her flesh around his waist, snaking his other arm securely around her lean back. His mouth assaulted her silken nape like that of a beast, starving for years, thirsty for lust's insatiable sustenance. So enthralled with his hunger, he felt the binds of duty unraveling like the threads of his patience. Long, scarlet nails sunk into an ocean of black hair, fastening their grasp with mounting heaps of ecstasy. A slick, pink tongue escaped her ruby laced lips and dampened the dryness they experienced from the overwhelming sensation he stirred within her.

Their hearts pounded in perfect harmony to the storm raging just outside of the floor-to-ceiling windows of his bedroom. The lightening flashed across the grey cloud-kissed velvet of the night in anxious restlessness. The roaring of thunder echoed the love and passion their bodies were bathed in. His teeth sunk into the softness of her lobe and tugged, as his tongue dipped into her teasing and toying. The veil of hot breath and the breath of his heavy, sensational cologne stole the air from her lungs and weakened her knees.

"I have to have you," he growled huskily into her ear, his voice low and eager. Incapable of surrendering to his conscience any longer, he led her back, clawing at the material that shielded her essence from him.

The woman hissed as her naked back collided with the icy glass of the window. Her skin imprinted upon the polished sheen. As his strength fueled impatience tore the final remnants of her skirt from her body, she slid her palms up his chest and pulled the parted edges of his black silk shirt off his broad shoulders. Lifting her small chin and her Scotch-glazed eyes, she smiled. "I need to feel you," she replied, long lashes flickering to his deliciously shaped mouth. Leaning forward she kissed him aggressively, wrapping her arm around his neck. Their lips spread and their tongues fought against one another—a dip, a parry, and finally the surrender. Groaning into the masterpiece that was her taste, he grabbed the lace at her waist and ripped it from her. With a flick of a wrist, it went flying over him to lie, lonely and forgotten, upon the bedroom floor. "Take me… please. I must feel you…" she pleaded into him.

Digging his fingers into her petite waist, he heaved her further up the window and bowed his head to watch her skillfully unfasten him with one hand. When she dipped her hand into the black Armandy briefs that caged him, he sucked in a breath of pleasure. Fingers like a siren's cursed touch, sent ripples of unbelievable pleasure to every core of his body. It was as if he was being touched for the very first time—the sensitivity, the way he throbbed within her palm, the unbearable eagerness that was driving him mad—like an adolescents first taste of lust.

She led him to her flower. As their bodies unified as one, he raised his black, ravenous eyes to her and held her gaze with a ferocity that she never realized had existed deep within the dungeons of his heart. Her tight walls pulled the length of him deeper and deeper until she swallowed him whole. The duet of their pleasure was like that of a symphony from heaven. Further entwining themselves—her hands around his neck and back, his holding her waist and thighs, mouths crashing like waves against the cliffs of savagery—they released their pent up feelings for one another in this one moment.

His dance became rugged and violent, her need urgent and voracious. Moisture fell from her thighs, drenching his clothing and flesh. Drip, drip, drip, like a faucet, their sins fell staining the carpet under their wanton bodies. The peak of ecstasy became more intense, a pressure of explosion threatening detonation boiled inside both of them. Her nails penetrated his flesh further, while his teeth drew blood from the smooth curve of her skin. Sweet and untamed she screamed, quivering with climax into the storm as he spilled himself within the caverns of her femininity.

The storm grew fiercer as the night went on. Many hours after their tryst, he awoke with an excruciating thirst. Sitting up, he looked at the wondrous creature beside him. She slept soundly, with a subtle hint of a smile upon her lips. Grinning with self-satisfaction, he carefully peeled the black sheets off his body and crawled off the bed. Finding his jeans on the floor, he slipped into them and zipped it up, leaving the buttons undone.

Ren strode out of the bedroom and meandered down the hallway towards the kitchen. He passed the living room and cringed as the flashes of luminescence filled his lavish apartment. So tolerant of the darkness of the night, his naturally blue pupils refused to acknowledge the pesty brightness. Upon reaching the darkened comforts of the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and fetched a bottle of water. Twisting the cap, he leaned against the black granite counter beside the fridge and drank greedily.

The actor pondered the past six months of his life. He had ended up confessing his love to Kyoko, more out of sheer frustration of her growing friendship with that Fuwa bastard and fear of losing her to him. The biggest shock for the handsome celebrity was that she had felt very similar, but never believed herself worthy of his affections. That was an insecurity that Ren laid to rest almost immediately. They spent the past few months building their relationship with one another. He showed her how deeply his affection and desire for her ran, in the process creating a trust and bond with her unlike any he had ever experienced before. But he had to tread cautiously nonetheless. She was inexperienced and uncertain when it came to the matter of love.

As they spent more and more time together, especially alone, their sexual tension also began to mount. He had wanted her so badly and for so long. Ren had started noticing similar antics in his girlfriend whenever they were together. The way she would find an excuse to touch him. How lively she became when they kissed and how much she wanted to push her comforts when they had the opportunity to do so. Then there was tonight…

Ren always saw Kyoko as a gorgeous woman, but tonight was a different story entirely. It was their first public appearance together as a couple, a fundraising gala hosted and organized by LME's president. The strapless red gown that Kyoko wore to the event took his breath away in ways he didn't think possible. They spent most of the evening teasing each other, either with sneaky salacious smiles and stares, or the occasional brushing of skin. Ren couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to have her. Thank goodness that she had felt similarly.

Exhaling with pleasant fulfillment, he finished the rest of his water and then carefully placed the empty bottle beside the sink. Life was very good right now. Tsuruga Ren finally had everything that he had ever wanted. He only hoped that Kyoko felt the same way.

Feeling a strain in his neck, he exited the kitchen and began to head back down the hallway when he heard a knock at his door. Startled by the noise, Ren glanced to the clock on the stereo system in the living room on his way to the door. It was two in the morning. _Who in their right mind..._ he thought bitterly. Another knock echoed as the actor approached the door. Too exhausted to think of looking through the peephole, he unlocked the door and swung it open.

The figure on the other side stopped his heart and drained the air from his lungs. Ren could feel a lump forming in the pits of his throat. Fingers tightened around the doorknob as perspiration appeared on the back of his neck. "What the hell are you doing here?" He said rudely, yet quietly so as not to awake Kyoko.

The man standing before Tsuruga Ren was dressed in loose fit denim jeans with a plain black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He was of identical height and build as the actor. The man had lengthy blonde hair and eyes as green as grass on a perfect spring day. Over his shoulder, hung a strap for what looked like a simple black backpack.

"Now, now. Is that any way to greet your older brother?" The stranger barked with a smirk.

"Hmph, do you have any idea what time it is?" Ren snapped ignoring the remark.

"Sure," the blonde answered. "It's a quarter 'til four years, Ren. Don't you think it's about time we patched shit up?"

"Bullshit, Kuon," Ren quipped feeling his aggravation boiling. Glancing over his shoulder down the dark hallway, he realized that he didn't want to risk Kyoko meeting his sibling. Not like this. He stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. "How the hell did you get up here?"

"Look Ren," Kuon pushed, ignoring the question entirely. "I know that you and I aren't square, but I really need a place to crash for the night. Just one fucking night, brother. I'll leave in the morning and you'll never have to see me again."

Ren shook his head adamantly. "No. I haven't seen you in years and now you just show up out of the blue? Whatever mess you're in, I don't want any part in it."

"Please, Ren. I promise, I'm not in any shit. I just need a place to fucking sleep. I pissed off my girlfriend and she kicked me out, okay?"

"Hmph, figures," Ren scoffed.

"What, Mr. Big Shot Actor can't spare his sibling a single fucking night, less than that even? Are you too good for me?"

Licking his lips, the actor sighed. "I'm tired, Kuon. Go somewhere else."

"I don't have anywhere else to go, Ren."

Thinking of Kyoko, Ren couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to be a mistake. His brother, who was only older than him by a few minutes, was nothing but trouble. Apart from having a criminal record, he was known to be a harsh womanizer. The mere idea of having him around the love of his life made his skin crawl. But… He was family after all. What would his father do, Ren pondered?

"It's less than a night. I'll find my own place tomorrow." Kuon pushed.

"Can you even pay for it?" Ren replied irritated.

"Yes. I can actually. I found some very well-paying work. Just a bit difficult to find a place at two in the morning."

The actor exhaled loudly, clearly voicing his agitation with this whole situation. Quietly, he opened the door and allowed his brother passage. "You're on the couch. I'll get you a blanket," Ren said as he closed and locked the door. "Don't fucking touch anything."

Kuon nodded with a small victorious grin. He strode down the small hallway to the living room and sat down on the couch, taking in his surroundings the entire time. He was blown away by the amount of luxury that his sibling was living in. Ren really hit the jackpot of success. _Must get laid like a fucking madman,_ Kuon thought enviously.

"Here," Ren mumbled as he walked back out to the living room. He tossed the heavy black Korean blanket to the blonde. "When you wake up, don't make any noise and just leave."

"What no breakfast service?" Kuon jested as he slipped out of his jacket and draped it over his bag, which rested against the couch on the floor. Seeing his brother roll his eyes, he snickered. "It's a joke. You have a woman over or something?" he added half-heartedly.

Ren clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "Just leave early, okay?"

Kuon stood up to full length and scrutinized the celebrity. "Must be serious. Do mom and dad know?"

"Goodnight, Kuon." Without another word, Ren turned about and retreated into his bedroom.

The blonde sat down on the couch and sneered. The idea that Tsuruga "Perfect" Ren had found his lady love was a very intriguing notion. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the young woman for being drawn to someone who had such a huge stick up his ass. _Oh well, none of my business,_ Kuon thought as he lay back onto the couch and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Ren slipped back into bed and looked over at his companion. The unease only intensified, making his heart race and his mouth run dry again. Lying down, he cuddled up to Kyoko and slid his arm around her waist. Pulling her against him, he bathed in the comfort of her warmth and forced himself to fall asleep.

* * *

"Ugh…this is bullshit," Kuon complained as the dawning sunlight hit his eyes. Grunting with irritation, he tossed and turned away from the intruding luminescence. Shutting his eyes he tried to force himself to go back to sleep, but was failing horribly. Sighing with defeat, he pulled himself up and kicked his feet off the couch. Reaching up, he scratched a small itch on his chest and then pushed into a stance.

Throwing his arms up, he stretched out the kinks in his sore bod. Leaning down, he grabbed his jacket and tossed it onto the couch. Then he fetched a couple items from the front pocket. Slipping them into his back pocket, he slowly meandered towards the glass sliding doors. He quietly hit the latch, stepped outside and closed the door behind him. The ice cold cement was a welcome relief on his bare feet. Kuon walked up to the white staccato balcony and rested his arms along the top. As he admired the view, he blew a small whistle, thoroughly impressed by the sight.

The sunrise could be seen between two tall towers in the city. The light washed over all of Tokyo and the wind was sweet and crisp with fresh scent of rain. As the cars bustled and people strode off to start their day, there was a sort of comfort, a feeling of life that just felt utterly calming. Shaking his head at the amount of wealth that it took to live in such a place, Kuon felt a deep rooted distaste for his brother starting to brew, one that he had not felt in many years.

Pulling his hands back, he fetched the pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his back pocket. Taking out one of the slim white cigs, he slipped it in between his soft lips and tossed the carton atop the balcony. After lighting it, he took a long drag and relished the relaxing sensation of the nicotine flowing through his body. Closing his eyes, he raised his chin and allowed the wind to comb out his messy blonde hair.

"This is some life you've got, brother," Kuon spat bitterly as he took another drag. Dropping his head, he looked around and saw that there was a second patio not too far off to the right. _Must be a bedroom patio as well. _The twin thought. _Lucky sonofabitch. _

Kuon soon fell into long lost thoughts of the past couple of years of his life, the hell he had endured in prison, and the constant spite from his family. He imagined that his dearly beloved sibling must have had the typical love and admiration from everyone that he had always had. _Tsuruga_ Ren, too damn good for his own good. Kuon flicked the ash into the wind and chuckled as he contemplated Ren's one and only deep, dark secret. The sibling knew that if this secret ever came to light, everything that Ren held dear would fall apart.

"Only if they ever believed me," he muttered quietly. After finishing his cigarette, he squished it out upon the white balcony and the flicked the bud out into the world, where it was carried away by the breeze. Kuon grabbed the carton and slipped it back into his pocket with the lighter. Sighing heavily, he stretched his neck one more time and silently sneaked back into the living room.

He grabbed his bag off the ground and stuck the carton of cigs into the front pocket along with the silver lighter. Dropping the bag back to the floor, he fetched his shirt off the edge of the couch from beneath the jacket and hung it over his shoulder. Then he headed down the dark hallway in search of a bathroom. The first door he found was a ways down and on the left. Opening it up, he saw that it appeared to be a guest bedroom.

"Motherfucker, can't even spare a bed for me hu?" Kuon's brows furrowed with anger. He closed the door and moved onto the next door, which wasn't much farther down but on the right side. As he grabbed the gold knob, he could hear sounds echoing down the hallway from the door at the very end of the bedroom. Turning his head towards the sound, he listened silently.

The familiar sounds of sex made the Hizuri duplicate grin from one dimpled cheek to the next. _So, he does have a woman over._ Snickering with a sadistic satisfaction, Kuon gave his attention back to the door. Swinging it open, he was happy to see that it was indeed the bathroom he sought.

* * *

Kyoko awoke as the sun filtered into the large bedroom. Carefully she turned onto her back and smiled when Ren's arm tightened around her waist. Shifting her head to the side, she looked upon his sleeping face and felt her cheeks ache with a broader smirk. He was breathing so calmly, pieces of long ebon strands draped over his face, shadowing his complexion erotically. A small sizzle tickled her spine. Licking her lips, the actress rotated once more so she could mirror her beau. Slowly, Kyoko slid her knee in between his legs and shivered when the heat of his body warmed her up. Unable to resist the urge, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Strong fingers pressed into the small of her back, pulling her naked form against him. She gasped into his mouth and he grinned. Ren lightly teased her tongue before pulling back. "Good morning, beautiful."

A surprised Mogami slipped her hands around his neck and gawked at him with her jaw dropped, making him laugh. "I should've known you'd be awake." Pulling him back in for another kiss, the woman couldn't help the butterflies flittering in her tummy at the feeling of his excitement against her flesh. Deepening the kiss, Kyoko rolled onto her back and tugged him atop her.

Eagerly, Ren moved in between her legs and pressed his chest against her breasts. His left hand snaked beneath the sheet, grasping her thigh as he wrapped her leg around him. Leaving her mouth, he ran his tongue down her slim neck and gently nibbled her shoulder, eliciting a sensuous moan of pleasure from her. "God, you're so sexy," he whispered against her, kissing lower.

Kyoko's nails drowned in his tasseled hair, her back arching as his lips stole her nipple and tugged teasingly. Tenderly grazing her teeth upon her lower lip, she closed her eyes and moaned again.

Ren feathered his fingertips to her inner thigh. He could feel the slight tremble in her figure and felt himself throb with anticipation. Shoving the sheets off their bodies, he continued his exploration of her. Lightly he dipped his tongue into her belly button and snickered when he felt her tug his hair roughly.

Relinquishing his hair, Kyoko stuck her hands beneath her pillow and grabbed handfuls of the sheet. His hot mouth hovered above her most intimate part. Her heart raced as she imagined how delightful it would feel. However, Ren skipped her gem and began to trail kisses along her thigh. He rested her legs upon his shoulder as he sat back, dark eyes falling on her frustrated complexion. Chuckling, he caressed the curves of her calves moving back up and then grabbed her hips. The actor pulled her towards him impatiently, making her cry out with surprise. Without a moment's notice, he pulled her dripping wet flower over his arousal, groaning at the tight fit.

Kyoko's erotic voice resonated along the bedroom walls-her cheeks flushed, and knuckles ghostly white in their secure grasp. She could feel how intensely he dove into her and it drove her made with a pleasurable ache.

As Ren thrusted slow and deep, he kissed her calve. But the deliberate pace was not to be tolerated so early this morning. Sliding her legs off his shoulder, Kyoko reached up and sunk her nails into his shoulder, bringing their mouths into a passionate collision. Ren draped his arm around her body and returned the favor. Breaking the kiss, Kyoko moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "Harder, Ren…"

Laying her back, Ren placed his hands down on either side of her and grinned as he sunk back inside of her as deeply as he could possibly go. Kyoko swallowed him up. The Emperor's hips moved faster and unforgiving in its ravishing of her petite body. Her eyes rolled back and her voice broke into loud, musical whimpers. Leaning down, Ren grabbed a mouthful of breast and sucked her hungrily in tune to the rhythm of their sex.

The peak of her climax was fast approaching. Kyoko clung to him, arms around his neck, legs holding closely about his thighs. The powerful muscles in his legs could be felt against her own. When his fingers found position around her nape, lightly buried in her sweat-drenched auburn hair, she felt another sizzle of arousal pulse through her body. Before she even had the chance to beg for more, Kyoko felt her thighs tighten and her flower explode with heated feminine nectar. A beautiful bliss began to overwhelm her entire body and she screamed in unbelievable pleasure.

* * *

Kyoko rolled out of bed and shivered. "It's so cold this morning," she complained cutely. Looking around the room, she found Ren's shirt from the previous night. Grabbing it up, she started putting it on. "I think I'll go make some tea," she continued as her small fingers buttoned up. "Would you like me to start some coffee?"

Too busy admiring the stunning sight of her, Ren hadn't quite processed what she had said. Hefting himself into a sitting position, he continued to deviously gawk at her long, leans legs and rosy red complexion. "I love you so much, Mogami-san."

Raising her head, she smiled brightly and walked over to him. Hopping down in front of him, Kyoko leaned forward and gave me a small peck on the lips. "I love you too, Sempai."

Groaning, he hooked his hand behind her neck and kissed her ardently. "Ugh, the dreaded _sempai_," he muttered into her mouth, making her giggle.

Kyoko shoved aside the mask of hair and spoke softly. "So, should I start coffee?"

This time the words registered loud and clear, as well as a prompt recollection of the night's events. "Dammit," he voiced in a whisper as he thought of his brother.

"What's the matter?" Kyoko asked, expression taking on a curious look.

"Nothing," Ren lied. He cupped her face and kissed her nose cutely. "Why don't I make the coffee and you can shower first?"

Kyoko glared at him hesitantly. "Ren, is something wrong?"

He knew that after spending so much time with her, it was difficult to bullshit himself out of trouble, but the mere notion of Kuon and Kyoko meeting filled him with murderous dread. He sighed heavily. "You've caught me, I'm sorry."

Kyoko's face filled with fear. "Ren?"

"I don't trust you to make my coffee as strong as I like," he said with utmost gravity that Kyoko couldn't tell if he was jesting or not.

"Um… you look so…serious about it."

"Well, coffee is serious business, Mogami-san," Ren continued. A moment later he began laughing at her. She playfully shoved him and shook her head. But inwardly Ren felt like a complete jerk for lying to his beloved. "I'll start your tea as well, madam." Ren added, bowing his head to her.

Kyoko nodded happily and then hopped off the bed. She skipped towards the master bathroom and closed the door behind her. After her departure, Ren blew an air of relief. Crawling off the bed, he fetched his denim pants. With distasteful thoughts of Kuon, Ren braced himself. Quietly closing the door behind him as he left the bedroom, he began walking down the hallway.

Just as he passed the guest bathroom, the door swung open revealing a fully clothed Kuon. The hair framing his face was lightly damp, along with his cheeks and neck. Ren clenched his teeth and folded his arms across his bare chest. "What are you still doing here?" he asked rudely.

Kuon pushed his brother back so he could exit the lavatory. "Good morning to you too, brother," he barked back. Turning away from Ren, he made his way back to the living room. "Relax Ren, I was just getting ready to leave." Kuon grabbed his leather jacket off the couch's edge. "Can't a guy piss before he leaves? Or would you have me go all over your couch, like some damned dog?"

Rolling his eyes, the actor shook his head. "Look, just get out. I put you up for the night and this is where it ends."

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Kuon walked around the couch and patted his twin on the shoulder. "You must be really worried about me meeting your lady friend." He chuckled as he began to walk to the door. Unlocking it, Kuon stepped out into the hallway before turning back to his sibling. "You never told me how erotic her screams are."

Ren's masked blue eyes narrowed with rage. "Good-bye Kuon." He started to shut the door, but a palm slammed against it, halting the effort. "What now?"

"Out of curiosity, why are you so worried about me meeting her?" Kuon asked, his curiosity brimming into overdrive. "I mean, if she was just some random fuck, I don't think you'd care so much. But it's becoming rather obvious that she must be rather important to you."

Ren swallowed, but didn't allow any of his discomfort to be known to the bratty blonde.

"But, even if she is important to you, you must not feel very secure in your relationship with her. Are you afraid I'm going to swoop in and steal her?"

Ren remained silent, but his glare intensified ounce for ounce. It would be a lie to say that Kuon wasn't guilty of doing such a thing in the past. In fact, it was almost a regular occurrence. But none of those immature women could ever compare to Mogami Kyoko.

"Hmph," Kuon scoffed. "I already know you don't trust me, but I guess that means you don't trust her either. Otherwise you wouldn't be so damn paranoid, right?"

Ren stepped out into the hallway, closing the space between them, and lowered his voice. "You're right, she is someone special to me, very special to me. And I trust her with my life. I know very well that she'd never leave me, especially for someone like you. But I also know the kind of low-life piece of shit that you are, Kuon. So, with that said…" Ren stepped back into his apartment, feeling a great sense of accomplishment at the visible ire that washed over his brother. "I never want to see you here again. If you need anything, you have Father who might be willing to help you." Ren slammed the door shut and locked it tight.

His fingers curled into a fist upon the white wood. Dropping his head, he exhaled very slowly, trying to keep his anger in check. A sudden flash from their childhood assaulted the actor's mind, making him gasp with a new realization. _No… _Ren thought with new found fear._ I can't let you anywhere near her…_

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one. Please leave me your thoughts and I'll try and update again soon. Regards.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss

**Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. I would also like to thank the silent readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

**02: Kiss**  


"Are you nervous?" Ren asked as he buttoned up the dark red dress shirt. He admired his lady love as she fiddled with her black pencil skirt in front of the full length mirror. Then she adjusted her dark blue chiffon blouse and leaned closer to comb out her bangs with her fingertips. So caught in her morning routine, she didn't even hear her boyfriend's question. Smiling, Ren walked over and stood behind her. After finishing the last button, he placed his hands upon her hips and pulled her again him.

Looking up at him, Kyoko blushed slightly and met his smile. "Hi."

"Hi," the actor answered with hilarity. "So, are you nervous about today?" Slyly he moved his hands lower on her hips, and brought his mouth closer to her ear.

Kyoko tilted her head, allowing him access to her nape. Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "Not really. I'm actually looking forward to doing something that's not a typical drama."

Lightly he feathered kissed down her neck. He could feel his desire for her and realized that he needed to stop before he got them both very late for work. With one last peck, he released her and stepped away to fetch a tie. "It's supposed to have supernatural elements, isn't it?"

Kyoko nodded and then plopped back onto the large bed, bouncing with it. "Vampires! I think." Her voice was filled excitement, almost like a newb and it filled Ren with a sense of delight.

"It's nice to see you like this. You must be looking forward to it."

"I am! The only problem we have so far is that there is no male lead yet." Kyoko exhaled with frustration. "I almost suggested they ask you, but I know how busy you have been lately."

Ren tightened his silk, black tie and joined his woman on the bed, sitting beside her. He placed his hand upon her knee and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "I wouldn't be against it," he confessed. "I feel like it's been forever since we last worked together."

Resting her head upon his shoulder, she nodded again. "Yeah, it most definitely has been." Kyoko licked her lip and smirked. "So does that you mean you're interested?"

Pressing the pad of his index finger along her chin, he lifted her lips to his, kissing her avidly. "Absolutely. Besides the idea of _sinking my teeth into you,_ is just too erotic an opportunity to pass up, no?" They shared a moment of laughter as they finished their routines.

"So who is the director?"

"Shingai-san," Kyoko answered happily. "He said he's been watching my progress and finally has a project that he would like to do with me!"

"Well, then it shouldn't be a problem for me to get that role," the actor answered confidently, remembering his comrade and colleague rather well. Ren recalled that the first time he had ever witnessed Kyoko acting was for a film he was doing with Shingai. It was then that he knew she had the potential, even if her motives were all wrong. But they were far past the days of seeking revenge on Fuwa Sho.

"You should come to our meeting, Ren." Kyoko glanced to the silver Michael Kors watch on her wrist. "It'll be in about an hour and a half."

They both exited the bedroom and meandered towards the front door. "I'll see if I can make it. I have an appointment with Ten-san to discuss the costumes for a commercial shoot I have coming up. Do you have any work before then?"

"Yes, I'm going to meet Moko-san for breakfast. It's been a while since we have talked."

"That sounds nice. Please give her my regards." Ren said politely.

"Definitely."

"If I can't make it to the meeting, I'll give Shingai-san a call." Ren smiled charmingly as they both left to start their days.

* * *

Slamming down the accelerator, Kuon grinned as the engine roared around him, the sound almost as sexy as a beauty cumming. The wind coursed through his golden locks, sending cold chills through his entire body. As the light ahead turned red, he cursed and slowed down to a stop. Briefly he glanced around and grinned decadently as the attention he was receiving. Snickering to himself, he looked back at the light and waited impatiently, feeling proud with his decision to purchase the solid white Ferrari 458 Spider. The red interior still smelled of luxurious Italian leather, and gave the spoiled brat a true air of wealthy sophistication.

Tapping his foot restlessly upon the pedal, just itching to fill himself with speed and adrenaline, he looked about at the city of Tokyo. It was a bustling city with interesting structures, and a vibrant atmosphere. Kuon laid his head back upon the headrest and saw the billboard on one of the taller buildings. Upon it was a beautiful woman with short auburn hair, in an off the shoulder black top. Her lips were as red as a rose, matching the nails that were holding onto a Dior perfume bottle. Green eyes carefully admired the fine, soft lines along her jaw and slender neck. _Oh the power of airbrushing,_ the Hizuri thought with amusement. _She can't be nearly that beautiful in real life._

When the light changed colors, he was ready and off before the cars could realize the light turned green. He was lucky enough to hit green lights straight for the rest of his drive. Seeing the large letters of LME ahead, he smiled. A Mercedes exited the garage showing him the way in. Slowing down ever so slightly, Kuon turned right and drifted into the garage. Then he drove up and around, speeding with Pirelli's screeching melodiously until he reached the top floor of the parking structure. Skillfully he pulled into the president's private spot with one fell swoop.

Stepping out of the car, Kuon was every bit a stylish, foreign hunk. He was clad in loose-fit light washed jeans that hung on his hips, no thanks to an Armandy leather belt, with a plain V-neck black t-shirt, and a leather jacket decorated in zippers and silver buttons. Classic black and white chucks completed his appearance. Slamming the door shut, he pressed a button on the key fob, turning the alarm on. Glancing over his shoulder, he decided that it would be pointless to raise the top. After all, who in the right mind would be stupid enough to steal "Lory Takarada's" car? Chuckling, he strode off towards the stairs.

Swinging the double doors open at the top of the flight of steps, he found himself in the company's lobby. There were a few people sitting on the couches in the lounge area, dressed to impress. _Amateurs, _he thought arrogantly. Continuing to gawk, he found that there was nothing to his tastes. Pouting he walked off in search of the elevators.

* * *

Kyoko stepped into the elevator and was relieved to find it devoid of any other occupants. As the silver doors started to shut, pale fingers interrupted with perfect timing making them open again. A tall blonde man quickly stepped inside, his body facing the actress.

As she looked up at him, she was assaulted with sense of déjà vu and her jaw fell to the floor. He had blonde hair that curtained his face, the back messily hung around his nape. The lips were identical to the ones she had kissed a little over an hour ago. Moving her gaze further up, the teen gasped loudly at the vibrancy of the green eyes that observed her. Curiously, she admired the rest of his appearance, which increased her astonishment tenfold. Without realizing it, her lips came together and uttered a single word. "Ren…?"

Cocking a brow, Kuon looked down at her. _Ah, one of Ren's women,_ he thought taking one step closer to her. _Well, well, well. She looks very familiar._

Kyoko met his step and reached out to touch his cheek with her fingertips. "Ren, is that really you? Is this the new look for your commercial?"

Grabbing her hand, Kuon pressed her palm to his skin and smiled handsomely. Her sensuous fragrance wafted to his nostrils, making him realize that she must have been another celebrity. _This could be fun._ Licking his lips, the bad boy Hizuri nodded. "Do you like it?" With one last step he closed the space between them.

Kyoko eyed the small silver hoops that decorated his ear—three on the right ear and three on the left with a fourth at the top. She was surprised at how sexy he looked with them. _I hadn't realized he had piercings._ Yet she was even further taken back by how breathtakingly gorgeous he looked as a blonde. _Almost like a fairy…_ she thought, thinking of her childhood for a fleeting moment. "It's… different."

Kuon slipped his hand around her neck and slowly pushed her body back against the elevator wall. His free hand perched upon the wall beside her face as he glanced to her stunning pink lips. _Oh, that's right, you're the Dior chick. _He realized as he caressed the curves of her face with his emerald orbs. "Good different, or _bad_ different?" He asked, lowering his voice so it was husky and enticing.

The actress felt her face and neck fill with heat as her heart skipped. "Good…different…" she confessed. Kuon's smirk blossomed across his face with a mischievous appeal, bringing her attraction for him to life.

Taking in her appearance, Kuon noticed that she had a slim figure with curves in all of the right places. Allowing his stare to linger momentarily upon her chest, he snickered softly and leaned down. Lightly he blew on her parted lips, relishing the increased pace of her pulse. Her hands found their way to his chest, where she curled her fingers into the soft cotton material and tugged. Glancing over his shoulder, Kuon hit the red "STOP" button and returned his hand to the wall near her.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko whispered. "This is so unlike you."

"Well, maybe you make me wanna be adventurous," he replied in hushed tone, against her mouth. Dropping his eyes, he traced her lips with the tip of his tongue. She quivered and pulled him closer with fistfuls of fabric. "Shall I kiss you?" He teased. Kuon felt her knee rub along him.

Kyoko nodded trembling from her growing thirst for him.

Kuon sunk slipped his right hand into her hair and tilted her head just a little bit. "I can't hear you."

"Y-yes…" Kyoko stuttered. Never in all of her time with him has Ren had such an intensely erotic aura about him. It was true that she found her boyfriend to be unbelievably sexy and had a difficult time keeping her hands off of him when they were alone, but this… This new attitude, this expression, and the tantalizing way he was tormenting her—it was all a very new experience for Kyoko, one that was turning her on much more than she had anticipated. "Yes, kiss me, Ren."

Kuon dipped his tongue into her mouth and then pulled back when Kyoko reached for more. This time he could feel the pressure of her nails through his shirt and it filled the Hizuri with a great sense of satisfaction. _I wonder if she's who he had over last night. _He thought curiously. _She's definitely something. Good job, brother._

"Please, Ren… Kiss me," Kyoko pleaded.

"As you wish," he replied into her mouth. Kuon pressed her against the wall and buried his tongue inside of her, swallowing her moans. Her leg rubbed higher up against his and he obliged it. Reaching down with his left hand, he clutched her thigh and shoved the skirt up with the pad of his thumb. _Smooth, like silk._

Kyoko was completely blown away by the kiss. Even this was different, more powerful, in a way naughtier even. It was entirely different than anything that Ren had done before. As she snuck her hand beneath his shirt, exploring the dips of his hard muscles, she felt the variance here too. _Has he been working out more than usual? _She pondered. They felt harder, more defined. Her spine sizzled.

Breaking the kiss, Kuon looked deeply into her exotic eyes and smirked alluringly. "Wow, that was one _hell_ of a kiss, sweetheart," he whispered. "I'm such a lucky bastard," he added.

Kyoko shoved him back and readjusted her skirt. Her cheeks grew brighter with deepest cerise. After making sure that she looked appropriate for work, she braved a glance at the foreign green eyes. "That was something else," she admitted. "I didn't know you had that in you, Ren," she pestered as she pushed the button to continue. "Are you here to see President Takarada?"

"Indeed," Kuon answered, still feeling a most wondrous sensation upon his lips. While they ascended in silence, the twin could not take his eyes off of her. _She definitely has to be the girl from last night,_ he concluded. _His protective bullshit attitude makes a lot more sense now._ A chime broke his thoughts and the doors slid open. Kyoko moved to get off, but he stopped her, pushing her back into the corner, he kissed her one last time. "To help me get through the day." Winking to her, he turned on his heel and strode away.

* * *

**Please, lemme know what you think and I'll start working on the next one. Thnx. (^.^)**


	3. Chapter 3: Conference

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! I also appreciate all of the silent readers as well. I'm glad that you are all enjoying this. **

* * *

**03: Conference**

Drowning in thoughts of her sweet lips and the passionate way that she kissed him, stirred a feeling of excitement within Kuon, one that he had not felt in a long time. A smirk braced his mouth as he contemplated how the rest of her would feel beneath his talented tongue. Brushing the pad of his thumb along his lower lips, he snickered at how very angry his twin would be once he found out about this, assuming of course that she was the same woman from last night.

Lying lazily upon the leather sofa in the president's office, Kuon forced his mind to return to the task at hand. Today was a very big day for him, a day that would decide his fate from this point on. Swinging his legs off the couch, he sat up and raked his blonde hair away from his face. Closing his velvety, long lashed lids, he took a deep breath. But found vision being distracted with her cherry painted cheeks and sparkling golden eyes. _What a face she makes,_ he thought amused. Hearing the sounds of the door closing, he lifted his head and gawked at the intruder with growing hilarity. _Some things never fucking change._

Lory Takarada was the president of Lory's Magical Entertainment and one of the most prominent individuals of the entertainment industry. In addition to being a very capable seer of artistic potential, he was also known for being flamboyant and extravagantly eccentric. Today was no exception as he strolled into the office in his full cosplay glory.

Kuon eyed the elder from head to toe and found that he just could not contain the laughter that was threatening explosion.

"Ah, Kuon, I wasn't expecting to see you in my office," Lory muttered pleasantly as he walked to his large desk. His dark-skinned assistant, Sebastian, trailed behind him wearing a delightful smirk himself.

Ignoring the statement, the blonde meandered his way to the old man, folding his arms over his chest. "Well, should I call you 'Boss' today, or do you prefer Itachi-sama?"

Chuckling, Lory looked down at himself before eyeing the young brute. He was clad in a long black robe with little red clouds. Atop his head he wore a bamboo hat that formed a point at the top, small thin strips of fabric curtained most of his face. His hair was straight and framed his sophisticated face. Reaching up to stroke his goatee, the president found it impossible as the high collar of the attire shielded the spit of fabric from his grasp.

Kuon laughed at the attempt. He glanced at the assistant and shook his head. "I see even you're not safe from his theatrics."

Sebastian shrugged. "As my lord wishes," the Sasuke Uchiha dupe replied.

"I must confess, I'm surprised you recognized me," Lory chimed cheerily as he plopped his rear end down in the lavish leather chair behind his large desk.

Resting his hip against the desk, Kuon looked down at his father figure and smiled. "Oh come on, I'm not completely uncultured in the ways of the otaku." Shoving some papers aside, he decided to hop up onto the desk for more comfort. "I used to date a girl who was really into that series, to the point where we did some kinky cosplay shit. Good times."

Lory tossed his head back and laughed gutturally. "Sounds like you all right." When a comfortable silence replaced their merry morning chat, he lifted his chin to admire the young man. Sitting back, he tapped his fingertips together and broke the quiet tension. "So what brings you here, son?"

Raising his head to the window, he looked up at the skies and felt that the rains of the season would return very soon. Sighing, he closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. When he spoke, it was in English, a language he found the most comfort in when he was with his closest comrade. _"Where do I begin?"_

Sensing that this was a rare moment of honesty, the president remained mute and listened intently to the boy's troubled contemplations.

"_I'm starting to wonder if it's even worth it. Should I actually make an effort, or should I just pick my ass up and run away to where the sun never dies and the girls never fade."_

"_Why are you hesitant now?" _Lory asked with an almost parental solemnity._ "I thought you were ready for this? Ready to stand on equal ground with Ren?"_

Tsking, Kuon pushed off the table and strode over to the window. Pressing his leather clad shoulder against it he then lightly banged his forehead to the cold glass. The unwavering indignation and envy that came with being the celebrity's identical came rushing forth. _"I'm just so fucking tired of needing to catch up to him. Why does everything have to be about reaching his fucking level, or being just like him? Why can't I just be fucking Kuon, Hizuri fucking Kuon, an independent fucking person?"_

Recognizing that he was letting his emotions affect him in ways he didn't like, he glanced to the president apologetically. His relationship with cosplaying veteran was a rather special one. Growing up in a house where he felt suffocated and misunderstood, this old buffoon was the only one who ever had his back. _"Sorry, Boss."_

"Don't apologize for being honest with me, Kuon. You know that you can tell me whatever the hell you want. I just can't help you unless I know what's eating at you so harshly."

He sighed. "I'm just sick and tired of being the cursed twin," he confessed in Japanese.

"Well then change it. Take this project by the reins and show them that you're not simply a black and white copy of Tsuruga Ren, that you are something more than that." Looking over at the blonde's profile, the president felt his heart go out to the youngster. Ever since he was a child, Lory felt a dark aura about Kuon. Deep down he knew that it was just a mutation of sad loneliness and a desperate need of getting approval. But as they both grew older with Ren receiving much of the familial attention, the green-eyed duplicate just seemed to have veered further and further away from the Hizuri clan. Lory believed that it was time to fill that void with a sincere sense of worth.

As he considered his best friend and second father's words carefully, his mind fell to the young Dior model once again and the affectionate way she looked at him, eyes full of love and longing. Recalling the last time he was in a devoted relationship, Kuon came to the realization that it was indeed time for him to do something meaningful with his life. Something that would show the world that Hizuri Kuon was on a whole other level than that precious Tsuruga sonofabitch.

Turning away from the window, he looked at the cosplayer and smiled handsomely. "You're right, Boss. I think it's time for my reign."

As her golden eyes flew over the small black words, her heart ran faster and faster. Images of the handsome young prince falling to one knee before the princess flooded her imagination. He grasped her gloved hand and pressed a chaste kiss upon her knuckles. Kyoko's eyes were filled with heart-shaped sparkles of glee at the romance unfolding on the pages of her fairy tale novel. The actress was so taken with her book that she didn't even notice two new occupants entering the large conference room attached to Lory's office.

Yukihito Yashiro glanced to his charge, a sly grin taking root upon his expression when the actor placed a single finger to his lips. Taking the hint, Yashiro nodded and quietly walked over to his seat diagonally across from the engrossed teenager. Meanwhile, Ren walked around and sat down beside her carefully so as not to disturb her. As he watched her so fondly, Yashiro surveyed the actor and felt his heart fill with fangirl enthusiasm at the blossoming perfection of their relationship. Inwardly, he screamed and clapped his hands, tiny little pink flowers of joy flittering across his eyes. Outwardly, he held an expression of utmost professionalism, minus a kawaii little beam of course.

Reaching out, Ren brushed Kyoko's hair off her ear tenderly, startling her attention to him. When her eyes fell on his, he noticed an astonishment that he was not expecting. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he smirked charmingly. "Don't look so surprised, you invited me after all."

Kyoko's fingers slid off the pages causing her book to close. Her jaw fell to the floor, frozen as she gawked at the dark hair and eyes. "R-Ren…?" she stuttered feeling an immense cloud of dread pooling in her abdomen. "When did you..?" her words were lost as she replayed the elevator scene over and over again in her head. Opening her mouth to speak again, the teen lost her words as the double doors on the side of the conference room swung open. The president walked in with a blonde Ren look-a-like close in tow. Kyoko's heart dropped like boulder of horror.

Ren's gaze flickered to his brother's, mouth tightening, and teeth grating. "Kuon…" he whispered too quietly for his alarmed girlfriend to take note. He scrutinized his doppelganger as he walked up with the president. Lory sat down in his normal position at the head of the table. Kuon knelt beside him and whispered something into the superior's ear, making him chuckle. Returning his face to his beloved, Ren found her gaping fixedly at Kuon. Ren's heart skipped with fear. He placed his palm upon her shoulder.

Kyoko slowly faced her boyfriend, a liquid sheen veiling her golden orbs. Closing her mouth, she swallowed the uncomfortable lump in her throat. "Ren…" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Ren, you should sit with your manager before the director arrives," Lory addressed him interjecting the young woman. "Unless you are finally ready make this bit public?" He added with hope. Receiving a deathly glower from Japan's number one, Lory chuckled. "A man can only wish."

His mind screamed at him to not be rash and foolish, but his nerves were oh-so-very rattled, beyond containment. Sliding his hand down to her lower back, Ren leaned in and kissed Kyoko's cheek. Caringly he brushed his lips against her ear and spoke only for her, "I promise I'll explain everything after the meeting. Please, don't leave without me. Please, Kyoko."

Facing him, Kyoko nodded slowly. Her shame and her guilt were swirling deep inside of her, threatening to shatter her composure. Unable to look him the eyes, she licked her lips and answered him quietly. "Of course, Ren."

Reluctantly, Ren stood up and moved around the table, sitting down directly across from his beloved and to Yashiro's left. Resting his hands upon the table, he fought the unwavering desire to punch his brother. _What the hell are you up to now?_ He thought bitterly.

"Well, well, well…" Kuon began, sneering nefariously. Shoving to his feet, he walked around Lory and Kyoko before finally settling in the empty leather chair to her left. Kuon glanced to the young actress as the atmosphere around them began to grow dark and heavy. "Hello beautiful," he greeted, acutely aware of the devil's red glare. "We meet again."

Kyoko's head snapped up. "You sonofabi—"

"Careful now, that's not a very nice thing to say to someone you don't know," Kuon cut her off. Bringing his face closer to hers, he dropped his voice. "Don't look so shocked. It's not as if you didn't _enjoy_ it."

Suddenly knuckles cracked disrupting the interaction. The two looked across the table and found Tsuruga-san clenching and unclenching his right hand. Kuon snickered as he sat up straight. "Why so serious, brother?"

"I'm sorry for running late," a new voice muttered as he entered the conference room. He was dressed in khaki colored slacks with a matching coat and a plain black shirt underneath. After closing the door behind him, he strode up to the other end of the table and placed a black leather binder down upon it. Rubbing his palms together, he looked at this small audience and nodded to Ren in acknowledgement. "I wasn't aware you were going to be here, Ren."

"I was invited," Ren answered with polite professionalism, his dark and murderous motives instantly hidden away with immaculate acting ability.

"Well, I'm glad that you could join us." The director met the president's sly stare and winked with wicked intentions. He fetched a thick booklet from his leather binder and then looked over the people that gathered around the table. Recognizing the LME head's true goal, he suppressed a chortle and straightened his stance.

"We're all here today to discuss this brilliant bit of business," he spoke confidently, gesturing to the script. "I'll start by introducing myself for Hizuri-san, since he's the only one I'm unfamiliar with. My name is Shingai Seiji."

"Please, just call me Kuon, Shingai-san," the blonde answered delightfully.

Shingai nodded, "As you wish, Kuon." Shifting his eyes to Kyoko, he grinned. "Kyoko-kun, I know that you've already agreed to do this film with us, but I would like you to hear the technicalities before accepting the role. Does that sound okay to you?"

The teen bobbed her head, "Yes, of course. To be honest, I feel so honored that you thought of me, I'm sure that nothing will change my mind about this project."

Seeing her enthusiasm filled the director with a sense of pride. "I'm very glad to hear that." Returning his focus to his audience, he continued. "When Takarada-san approached me with this script, I was a bit hesitant. In addition to not knowing a damn thing about the writer, the fact that it was a vampire story made me cringe. However, I figured if it's a direct recommendation from the president himself, then there had to be some merit. So, I flipped through it and discovered that it's a very dark and delicious story. I could picture the individuals that would be giving life to these roles and suffice to say that I'm taken." A round of light laughter echoed from the table.

"I told you it was quite good, didn't I?" Lory interjected with a victorious amusement. He leaned back in his seat and winked to the director, as if finally responding to the earlier gesture.

Ignoring the elder, Shingai turned to Kuon. "Would you like to talk about the film and what you expect from it? It is your work after all."

"What?" Kyoko chimed impulsively.

The Hizuri boys looked in her direction, one pleased with her reaction and the other feeling a sense of awe at it.

Finding his feet, Kuon slipped his hands into his pockets and picked up where the director left off. "Yeah, it's mine," he answered the young woman, meeting her gaze deeply. "I wrote this script." Flickering his lashes to his sibling, he sneered. "Prison must have brought it out of me."

Severely aware of the tension thickening between the two men, Kyoko hesitantly looked at her boyfriend and swallowed a newly forming lump. Even if his expression didn't show it, she knew that beneath the surface Ren was simmering with anger unlike anything she has ever felt before. _Just… what is going on…?_

"I was bored and decided to try my luck with it. As Boss—sorry, the president—knows, I used to write stuff like this all the time. I thought it was shit, until he told me that it wasn't. When I heard that he had a director wanting to make this into an actual movie, I was very surprised. But, this script is really important to me and I would love your support with this project."

"What made you want to write a vampire story? Weren't you turned off by all the hype surrounding such a topic?" Ren asked stoically. "Isn't it a bit of a clichéd approach to entertainment?"

Narrowing his eyes, Kuon replied with matching defiance. "Absolutely not. That's what made it so damn interesting, brother. I wanted to take a popular opinion something so loved by everyone and show them a side of it they would never expect. Giving a deeper meaning to things that are otherwise blindly adored is a challenge worth pursuing. No?"

_Bastard,_ Ren thought irately, reading the underlying threat.

"I'll be assisting the director on set with the making of the film, but I also have one more condition. The male lead, I would like to play it myself, if that's all right." Dropping his attention to the girl sitting beside him, Kuon gleamed teasingly. "Some of you already know that… I'm a damn good actor." When she lifted her chin to him, the pure hatred seeping off her expression was enough to satisfy him in ways he wasn't expecting.

The exchange did not go unnoticed by Japan's most eligible bachelor. Clenching his teeth to keep from doing anything rash and idiotic, he kept his eyes on Kyoko and tried to read what must have been going through her mind. _Please, don't hate me for not telling you…_

Shingai glanced to his most promising actress, "So Kyoko-kun, are you still interested in this project?"

Feeling her body trembling with a storm of conflicting emotions and restless opinions, Kyoko had no words in the moment. She had promised Shingai-san that she would do this movie, hell she was so excited to finally be working seriously with the brilliant director. But then there was this strange man, a man who had tricked her and made her do things… Made her feel things… Shaking her head, Kyoko took a deep breath.

"Shingai-san, I would like some time to decide, if that is all right." She asked practically pleading.

"Absolutely, I understand," Shingai answered rubbing his hands together. "Now, I believe that concludes the meeting. I just need to speak to Tsuruga-san with the president about a different project. Does anyone have anything else to add?"

"Yes," Kuon replied. Sitting down, he turned to Kyoko, addressing her directly. "Kyoko-kun, I've heard many wonderful things about you in regards to your acting talent. If you do decide to take the female lead, please know that you'd have my utmost appreciation."

Lory and Shingai exchanged looks before taking a sneak peak at Tsuruga's face.

"Well, then. Shingai-san and Ren, please follow me into my office." Lory turned to the other two occupants. "Kuon and Kyoko, please wait here."

The director and Yashiro gathered their things and began to walk to the double doors that led to the cosplayer's large office. Upon reaching the entryway, Shingai paused and addressed the teen. "Kyoko-kun, if it's not asking for too much, I would like an answer of your acceptance or rejection by tomorrow morning."

Standing, Kyoko bowed to him. "Of course, I promise I'll have an answer by then."

After Shingai, Yashiro, and Lory disappeared behind the doors, Ren looked to Kyoko. An unspoken conversation transpired between them, in the simplest moments of their locked stares. When she nodded, Ren smiled sincerely. Forcing himself to stand, he turned from the duo and disappeared into the president's office without another glance.

Taking immediate advantage of his brother's vacancy, the wholly Westernized sibling regarded Kyoko, feeling that sense of yearning returning. A charming yet entirely inappropriate remark came to his mind forcing his lips open.

_SLAP!_

A terrible burning, stinging ache rippled through his left cheek, one that he had not felt in his entire 22 years of life. Slowly he rotated his head back to Kyoko, stunned to complete silence.


End file.
